


Happiness is a Kind of Holiness

by cityoflight



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityoflight/pseuds/cityoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima takes Delphine to a concert. "You always keep your promises."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is a Kind of Holiness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note that there is a minor reference to the use of marijuana (this is Cosima, after all!). Thanks to everyone for reading!

As proof that even the heavens espouse indolence in the early morning hours, messy red and orange streaks cover the sky, heralding the sun’s imminent rise; they’re on their way to Des Moines, Iowa, and Cosima is driving while Delphine dozes. The roads are still nearly deserted, safely enabling Cosima’s urge to glance over occasionally and just watch the other woman. It takes her breath away as the sun shines over her porcelain skin, the graceful curves of her cheeks. The light seems to belong to her somehow, as though it can’t help but linger when it finds her, shining longer and brighter.

  
It’s humbling that something as natural as breathing makes Cosima wish that if everything has to end - and it’s the persistent ache in her chest that makes her cynicism so protracted - it should end right now, in this moment, with Delphine’s  _ life _ burned into her memory. 

“God, it’s too damn early,” she whispers to herself, shaking the thoughts from her mind as she switches the station on the radio. She keeps the volume pitched low for now, just enough to keep her company until her companion wakes. 

  


Delphine shifts moments later, a low, mewling sound emanating from her lips. “It  _ is  _ early,” she breathes out.

  


“Coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. It helps,” Cosima grins. “You sound like a cat when you wake up, by the way.”

  


A soft laugh echoes in response, and Delphine sits up straighter, stretching as much as she can, and yawning. 

  


“It is not intentional, and I do think you’re making it up.”

  


“Nope. You sound like a cat. Kitten, actually. Just…you know. Tiny, soft little sounds. Really adorable.”

  


“Well, I’m glad you enjoy it.” She blinks rapidly, trying to shake the last off the sleep away. “Was it really necessary to leave so early for this concert? Who is it we’re seeing again?”

  


“Dave Matthews Band,” Cosima answers instantly, an inflection of such enthusiasm as she responds. “And yes, we did. You’ll understand when we get there, but they attract  _ huge _ crowds, and with this venue being open seating, we can’t take any chances.”

  


Delphine’s hands wave in the air for a moment, then softly slap the tops of her thighs. “I trust your judgment.”

  


“Oh, you  _ really _ better be careful about saying that,” Cosima teases, turning her head just slightly to smirk at her. 

  


“I do believe you are a terrible influence on me,  _ mon coeur _ _,_ ” Delphine bites her lip, smiling at the corners of her mouth.

  


“You do, huh? It doesn’t sound like you have a problem with that, though.” Cosima’s left hand rests steadily on the steering wheel, while her right hand reaches out to tangle with Delphine’s fingers. 

  


“Oh, no. I can assure you I am happily - what’s the word -  _ besotted _ ,” she affirms, tugging Cosima’s hand to her lips, smiling against her knuckles as she kisses the soft flesh tenderly. 

  


“ _ Really _ ?” Cosima tilts her head slightly, then nods with approval. “I am gonna kiss that smile until you make those cute kitten sounds again, soon as we get out of this car.”

  


“I look forward to it,” Delphine breathes across her knuckles, holding her hand until they reach the concert venue forty-five minutes later. 

  


With summer just beginning to transition to fall, the early mornings and late evenings are so much colder than the heat the rest of the day still seems to hold. Parked outside of a cafe, Cosima gratefully cradles a cup of warm coffee between her hands, humming her approval as she takes a sip. 

  


“This is my third cup today, just so you’re aware,” she warns Delphine. 

  


“I hadn’t noticed much of a difference in your behavior,” Delphine teases lightly, taking a sip of her chai latte. 

  


“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment, but I’m gonna just assume it is. Everyone likes someone who’s peppy, right?” 

  


In response, Delphine simply leans forward to kiss Cosima, dragging her mouth closer as she cups a hand to her cheek. A few seconds pass, and as their kiss deepens, she finds herself smiling into her, which only makes Cosima hungrier for her, parting her lips with her tongue and kissing her until they’re breathless. 

  


“Told you I’d kiss that smile,” Cosima manages, after catching her breath. Delphine smiles again, though, and Cosima’s heart falters at the sight, as it always does. She’ll go to an early grave at this rate, but it’s enviable, really; death by human perfection. 

  


“So here’s the plan: we eat a really big, greasy, totally bad for us breakfast. Then we load up on snacks and sandwiches for tonight. Lots of snacks. Because I brought pot, and I can guarantee you’ll thank me later.”

  


The smile that appears on Delphine’s face is fainter, but no less tender, and she leans in to kiss the corner of Cosima’s mouth. “ _ One day _ is today, I see,” Delphine murmurs, hearkening back to that day ages ago, when Cosima had promised to get her baked, and Delphine had agreed, though in a noncommittal way, having assumed they would be parted in some way. She could never have imagined the path their lives would have taken, yet any divergence from it now would certainly destroy her. 

  


“You’re gonna love it,” Cosima promises, pressing a kiss to Delphine’s jawline, and then the side of her neck. 

  


They end up at a diner an hour later, Cosima enjoying an omelette with a side of chocolate chip pancakes. She drizzles blueberry syrup over the pancakes, loving the combination, and wanting to share. Cutting off a piece, she holds out her fork wordlessly for Delphine, who simply leans forward, humming as she takes the bite into her mouth and nods her approval.

  


“Yes, it’s very good. Though, I can make pancakes better than this.”

  


“I’ll need to test this out, to be sure,” Cosima immediately chimes in, tucking her legs beneath her in the booth. 

  


“Always the scientist,” Delphine’s voice is thick with fondness, even when she’s teasing. 

  


“Always,” Cosima agrees, reaching out to play with strands of Delphine’s hair as they finish their breakfast. 

  


Hours later, at the concert venue, they manage to get a great spot, but with it being so early, they spread a blanket on the grass, pulling out the deck of cards they brought in one of their backpacks. It’s still two hours before the concert begins, but the time passes quickly while they play gin rummy, and just talk. Soon enough, the lights dim, the sun begins to set, and with the band on stage, Cosima lights a joint for them to share. 

  


“I do like this feeling,” Delphine decides, after the marijuana takes effect; she  is hungry, and happily eats one of their sandwiches while she leans against Cosima. It’s a nicer feeling than with alcohol, in some ways, making her feel light, free, mellow. 

  


“Told you,” Cosima smiles, nuzzling close to her as her head turns, and she steals a kiss. 

  


This is the first time Delphine’s ever heard this band play as well, but she’s enjoying them, and it occurs to her that not only does Cosima seem to understand her enough to pick things she would enjoy, but just being with her makes everything more enjoyable. After the concert and the encore, they end up in a hotel only a mile away, completely exhausted.

  


“I’m gonna make love to you in the morning,” Cosima promises sleepily, holding Delphine against her chest. 

  


“You always keep your promises,” Delphine smiles, drifting happily to sleep.


End file.
